U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,900 issued Oct. 15, 1985 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and claims a container for displaying consumer items such as soft drinks and the like in ice. The display device according to this patent has the appearance of a half barrel and does not otherwise emphasize decorative aspects or brand name identification.